Sepulchre of Dragrimmar
Description Sepulchre of Dragrimmar is a two-level dungeon. The aim is to kill Remnant of Antiquities, who is the final monster here. Upon completion a Dragrimmar Chest will spawn. To receive the quest for the dungeon, The Anvil of Dragrimmar, talk with Outrunner Remlok near the entrance. Getting There Sepulchre of Dragrimmar dungeon is located in Drakkar Lake. Leave Sifhalla and go north-west through the cave. NPCs *Collectors: ** 1 Jovial Pete (level 1) ** 20 Pathfinder Mia (level 1) *Various ** 1 Beacon of Droknar *Dwarves: ** 24 Outrunner Remlok (levels 1 and 2) *Ghosts: ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (level 1, hidden near Area Map) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (level 1, hidden near central Beacon of Droknar) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (level 1, hidden near northern Beacon of Droknar) Bestiary Monsters *Dryders: ** 24(26) Bloodtaint Dryder (levels 1 and 2) ** 24(26) Dreadgaze Dryder (levels 1 and 2) ** 24(26) Soulfire Dryder (levels 1 and 2) ** 24(26) Terrorbond Dryder (level 1) *Elementals: ** 20(26) Icy Stalagmite (level 1) ** 28(30) Avalanche (level 1 and 2) ** 24(26) Frozen Elemental (level 2) ** 20(26) Shattered Elemental (levels 1 and 2) *Djinn: ** 20(26) Whirling Wisp (level 1) *Imp: ** 20(26) Ice Imp (levels 1 and 2) *Ooze: ** 20(26) Aggressive Ooze (level 1) ** 20(26) Shimmering Ooze (level 1) ** 20(26) Earthbound Ooze (level 1) *Wurm: ** 24(26) Frost Wurm (level 1) Bosses *Elementals: ** 24(26) Fragment of Antiquities (Shatterstone) ** 28(30) Regent of Ice (six on level 1) (Shatterstone) Boss-like foes *Elemental: ** 29(32) Remnant of Antiquities Rewards *When opened, the Dragrimmar Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Antiquated Rod *** Antiquated Focus *** Antiquated Staff **A gold item ***Weapon exclusive to this reward chest: ****Turquoise Staff **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Gaki Polymock Piece *1500 Dwarven reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Strategy The foes in this dungeon will use hexes often. The dryders will most likely overload your hex removal and the elementals, who are found in most of the dungeon, will hit most of the party with their water hexes. It is advisable to take a heavy-duty hex removal such as Divert Hexes or Expel Hexes. If your monk is not using any Smiting Prayers, Peace and Harmony is possibly the best choice, as it will almost always clear your status bar of hexes. Taking a monk hex remover on caster heroes is also a good choice. Hex Eater Signet can also be used to good effect to remove party-wide hexes such as Suffering or water hexes with the added advantage of energy gain. Avatar of Dwayna is also helpful. Icy Stalagmites are not very dangerous themselves, but they spam multiple spirits that, especially in Hard Mode, can be maddening if you are in the middle of a battle with more serious foes (such as Shattered Elementals). The dungeon overall is not very difficult, as long as one watches their aggro range when clearing the central space on level 1. Dryders shouldn't be a big problem, and the Wisps deal little damage provided the party isn't bunched up. The Remnant of Antiquities can be difficult due to the AoE nature of his spells. The best way to deal with him is to shut down his casting. Good skills are Power Block, because he uses only Water Magic, but Broad Head Arrow, Warmonger's Weapon or another form of dazed, combined with a form of melee pressure, can shut him down for good. Once you don't have to worry about his AoE, you are home free. If you are following the fastest path as shown with green dots on the map (see above), note that you will encounter very few Dryders. You might want to consider swapping your overload of hex removal for more melee protection (Whirling Wisps) and/or interrupts (Shattered Elementals). Light of Deldrimor Rewards Dwarven Ghosts on level 1 * At the beacon of Droknar by the Proof of Kinship. * Directly below (south) of the Proof of Kinship, at the Beacon of Droknar (you have to run around though). * Next to Area Map right after the Gate of Strength. Hidden Treasure on level 1 * There is a Hidden Treasure along the eastern path between the Proof of Duty and the southern-most Gate of Duty. * There is a Hidden Treasure near the southern-most Gate of Duty. * There is a Hidden Treasure near the portal to level 2. Hidden Treasure on level 2 * There are three to five Hidden Treasures on level 2. * Some treasures may come up on the radar, but won't spawn for some reason. Notes * The quest Anything You Can Do requires that you defeat the Fragment of Antiquities, found on the first floor of this dungeon. Having this quest in your quest log before doing the dungeon is a good idea. * To Unlock a set of doors, simply walk over the corresponding "Proof". i.e walking over the Proof of Kinship marker will unlock the door of Kinship. * Unlocking each set of doors will spawn two of the six Regents in addition to small mob groups. * Unlocking the final set of doors will spawn an invisible walk-over trigger that will give your party an additional Morale Boost. * Can be successfully completed with henchman/heroes in 25 - 40 mins. * At the northeast point on level 2 there seems to be a secret passage that you can't go through. Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Dungeons